


Kisses Down Low

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot was inspired by the song “Kisses Down Low” by Kelly Rowland. Excerpts from the song are used in this piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kisses Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the song “Kisses Down Low” by Kelly Rowland. Excerpts from the song are used in this piece.

You put your head back against the pillow and groan.

“Rough day darling?” Tom asks snuggling closer to you

“Ugh, you have no idea love. I just need to relax.”

He runs his hands up under your night shirt and starts massaging your breasts.

“Mmmmm, allow me to help you then” he purrs in your ear.

He slowly removes your clothes and then his. His hands roam all over your body. He lowers himself down on top of you as he runs his tongue across your lips. He continues his erotic journey down your body, trailing kisses and light nips as he goes. He finally reaches your sweet spot and looks up at you and grins wickedly.

“So boy just take your time

send chills down my spine….”

He runs his tongue slowly, sensually up the slit of your dripping wet pussy. You close your eyes and surrender to the ecstasy. He throws your legs up over his shoulders and pins your hips down with his strong hands. He takes your clit in between his teeth, nibbling gently. His long tongue darts out hungrily to lap up your flowing juices.

“I like my kisses down low

makes me arch my back

when you give it to me slow

baby just like that….”

You cry out in absolute pleasure. You arch your back, trying to take his tongue deeper into your pussy. 

“Oh God Tom!! Yes!!! Baby I’m coming!!!” you scream as you reach your climax.

He works his way back up to look into your eyes.

“How was that darling, do you feel better?” he asks kissing you deeply, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips.

You moan into his mouth “oh god yes baby, that was incredible!”

“Well, if you enjoyed that” he says as he spreads your legs “then you better hold on tight…..”


End file.
